


Hopeless Wanderer

by WildlingGirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Drinking, F/F, Post-Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith's falling off the rail. Buffy won't allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Wanderer

Of course she finds Faith in a bar. Some things never change.

"Hey B" she smiles.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" the blonde slayer asks bluntly.

"Skydiving" she comments sarcastically, then looks down at her glass. "Drinking, of course."

"Well, then, stop. Drinking, I mean" Buffy still has trouble expressing her various thoughts at once. Faith smiles at that.

"You're coming home with me. You're going to sober up and tomorrow we're going to kick some vampire ass."

"Not that I'm complaining, I'm always up for slaying, but... why? You don't need me to save the world anymore...

"Because I don't want to lose you too. Not again."


End file.
